PokeMuyo!
by Chris2
Summary: Spelling/Grammar update to Chapter 4.
1. No need for Pokemon

  


Poke Muyo!  
A Pokemon / Tenchi Muyo! Crossover

Written by Chris Robinson  
  


* * *

  


- Chapter 1 -  
No need for Pokemon

  
  
The day seemed just like any other. Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking through a forest. Ash lead the way with Misty right behind. Brock took the rear with map in hand. The sun shone down through the leaves causing small patterns of light to run across their heads and clothes. Though he didn't show it, Ash was ecstatic. In just a few short months he'd finally be competing in the Pokemon League. Tomorrow he'd get home, then he'd get to train specifically for competition. He looked ahead. Hmm... something was wrong here...  
  
"Ash, do you know where we are?" Misty asked, slightly annoyed. They had been walking for about four hours now and everytime they passed a tree, she got that horrible feeling of deja-vu.  
  
"Uhh..." he looked around. He finally figured out what wasn't right. "Of course I do," he responded in his know-it-all voice, turning his head to look at her. Pikachu was on his opposite shoulder. "We're heading for my house."  
  
That superior attitude of his always irritated her. "I know we're _supposed_ to be heading to your house, but, as anyone with half a brain would know," she started yelling at this point, "we should have been out of this forest an hour ago!"  
  
"Don't yell at me," he shrugged, turning away. "Brock has the map."  
  
She turned towards him, her anger following. "Well Brock? Where are we?"  
  
He looked up from the map, released from his trance. "I don't know."  
  
They all stopped immediately. Pikachu fell off Ash's shoulder. "_What?_"  
  
He turned the map towards them and pointed to the forest they were in. "I've been following you guys for the past two hours trying to find out where we are on the map. I have no clue where we are."  
  
Misty started feeling weak-kneed. "So... that means..."  
  
He nodded and crossed his arms. "Yup. We're lost."  
  
She fell to her knees and shut her eyes. She almost cried. Why does this always happen? It's not fair. A pretty girl like her shouldn't be getting lost in the woods all the time. Pikachu walked up to her in an attempt to cheer her up. He patted her shoulder. Her mood lightened a bit. She picked Pikachu up, slowly reopening her eyes. "It's okay, Toge- _Ahh!_" She screamed and threw Pikachu into Brock's face, knocking him over. She looked back and forth furiously. "Wh- Where's Togepi?!" she exclaimed. Everyone panicked.  
  
"I don't know! When did you last have it?" Ash asked.  
  
"I gave it to Brock!" She pointed to him.  
  
Brock got back up. "You didn't give it to me! I've been looking at the map!"  
  
Misty stood up. "W-we've got to find Togepi!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was another gorgeous day at a small shinto shrine deep in the woods. The shrine was situated part way up a mountain that based a multi story L-shaped house and lake. The peaceful exterior, however, was in direct contrast to what happens here on an almost daily basis. Elsewhere in the forest, a tall, lush and very stand-out tree grew on a small island in the middle of another lake. A bunch of vines hung from it's branches. A young lady stood in front of stepping stones that led up to the tree. She wore fairly long, majestic-like robes. Her purple hair was tied into two seperate, but equally long, ponytails. Her head was tilted down and her eye's were closed... perhaps in concentration. She held her hands together in front of her legs. A slight wind pushed her hair and robes towards the tree. "Ayeka!" A boyish voice pushed through the silence. The young lady was startled. She looked towards the sound. "Ayeka!"  
  
"I'm over here, Tenchi!" the lady called back in a high-pitched voice.  
  
The boy, Tenchi, made it into the clearing and ran over to Ayeka. He was a tad taller than her and his head was topped with dirty-looking hair. A mini ponytail grew from the back of his head. "Ayeka, where have you been? Everyone's worried." A certain someone popped into his head. "Well, almost everyone, anyway..."  
  
Ayeka sniffed and gave a small smile. "It's nothing. I just felt like visiting Funaho. That's all." She looked back towards the tree.  
  
"Oh. Well, Sasami has dinner ready for us. We should go eat."  
  
"Okay. Just give me a few more minutes."  
  
Later, back at Tenchi's house, everyone was sitting around the table, waiting for him and Ayeka to return. The main door slid open and Tenchi walked in. A tall slim looking lady with big, swiped back, spikey, greyish-blue hair and short tail, perked up. "Tenchi! You're back!" She stood up and disappeared. She reappeared behind Tenchi and hugged him. He showed his disgust of her doing that. "You had me so worried. I thought that devil woman, Ayeka, might have done something to you." She said in a childish voice, making swirly patterns on his chest.  
  
"Ryoko..." He responded in an irritated voice.  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"Ayeka will be back in a few minutes. We might as well start eating." He walked up to the table with Ryoko following close behind. They started eating. Tenchi couldn't help but wonder what Ayeka was doing. She did seem a bit upset. But such thoughts would only lead to more problems, so he dropped it. Soon after, Ayeka walked into the house. Her mood had lightned a bit. At least a real smile was on her face this time. Ryoko gave her an angry look. Ayeka turned her head away snobbishly.  
  
"Tenchi," another woman spoke up, with a slightly deeper voice. This one was a bit shorter than the others. Her red hair was similar to Ryoko's. "I've almost completed my next project. But I need you to help me with it."  
  
He was petrified of the thought. "Me?" he responded. "Wh-What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. I've been playing with my Phase Shifting Transponder Device, and I need someone to test it on."  
  
"Wow," a tall yellow squagily-haired woman spoke in a pitch higher than Ayeka. "That sounds dangerous. Is it safe?"  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi, very safe." She nodded. "As long as the machine is properly configured to Tenchi's molecular make-up, there should be _noo problem_."  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Washu," Ayeka spoke up politely. "But what does this Phase Shifting thingy do?"  
  
"It's quite simple, really." She stood up, entering super-smart scientist mode. A diagram appeared behind her and she took out a pointer. She pointed at the different parts of the diagram as she explained the process. "It's designed to break down the molecules of a given object. Then, by transforming it into a mass of light, matter, and anti-matter, it transports them over a great distance, where they'll reassemble back into their proper order." She put her pointer away.  
  
"Umm, Washu," a young light-blue haired girl said. A small cat-like creature with long rabbit-like ears sat on the table by her, eating a carrot. "I thought you could already teleport things. What's so special about it?"  
  
"My dear Sasami." She shook her head in semi-disgust. "While it is true that I can teleport things, I've never been able to do it over a large distance." She shifted into her I-am-superior stance. "But with this invention, I shall be once again noticed as the true genius I am! Ahahaha!"  
  
"Ohh..." Everyone responded, sweatdropping.  
  
* * *  
  
"Togepi!" Misty yelled looking around a tree. She was in a state of panic. That egg was like a child to her. A responsible parent wouldn't have let a child get away. How could she have been so irresponsible with it? "_Togepi!_"  
  
"Togepi! Where are you?" Ash called out. He was concerned about Togepi's disappearence, too. But there was something stronger than that that made him admire Misty's relationship with that pokemon even more. He looked over to her. Maybe it was because it reminded him so much of himself and Pikachu. If Pikachu ever disappeared, he'd be frantic like that too. He looked away. "_Togepi!_"  
  
"Togepi!" Brock called out too. He might not have been as concerned as the other two, but he still felt some responsibility for it. Though it wasn't his pokemon, he was the one that raised it before it hatched. And besides that, he found the little thing so darn cute. "_Come on out, Togepi!_"  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Two voices were heard from the distance.  
  
Everyone stopped looking for the pokemon and turned there attention to the noise. They had a gut feeling of who it was. "Was that...?" Ash asked.  
  
"Prepare for trouble, and another great fan fiction!" Two shadows stretched from the horizon, across the grass, and ending at their feet.  
  
"Make it double, for the writer's motivation!" A closer view revealed Jessie and James of Team Rocket, not like it was a big secret or anything.  
  
"To protect the world from devastaion."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"_Togepi!_" The three kids called out, once again looking around the trees for it. Team Rocket fell over.  
  
"Hey!" Jessie yelled, veins popping out of her head. "We're not finished!"  
  
"Stop being so rude!" James growled.  
  
Meowth jumped down from a tree branch. "Heh. Is dis what you're lookin' for?" Everyone looked to him. They gasped. He was holding Togepi, who happily trilled at seeing Misty.  
  
"Oh! Togepi!" She started running up to them.  
  
Jessie stepped toward her, and she stopped. "Hold it right there, little girl!" She pointed to them. "One wrong move and this egg gets scrambled!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure this thing is safe, Washu?" Tenchi asked. Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Sasami, with her cat-like pet, had followed them to her workshop to watch the experiment.  
  
"For the last time, Tenchi, it's perfectly safe." she reassured. "Now, all I need you to do is stand right here." She led him to a spot marked by a red X on the floor. "I must warn you, you might feel a little disoriented when you rematerialize. But it is very important that you don't move, though, or else I won't be able to bring you back." Tenchi was obviously worried about the whole thing. She turned to the side and brought up her transparent computer terminal, and started pressing buttons. "Now, all I have to do is start it."  
  
Mihoshi brainlessly walked up to one of the mainframes in the room. She looked at it with a lot of curiousity. "Wow. Hey, Washu. What does this do?" She reached out and pressed a few buttons.  
  
Washu freaked. "Mihoshi! No!" Too late. Right in front of Tenchi, electrical energy started crackling. It was small at first, but it grew larger.   
  
"Uh oh. That doesn't look good." A strong wind pushed from it as a series of seamingly random bright flashed lit the room.  
  
"Oh no! Everyone, get out!" She screamed. They all started running and screaming towards the door. An extremely bright flash lit the room. Sasami, Tenchi, and Washu vanished.  
  
"Sasami!" Ayeka stopped yelled.  
  
Ryoko stopped too. "Tenchi!" Another bright flash lit the room. Everyone disappeared and all was quiet.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you guys want?" Ash yelled to Team Rocket.  
  
Jessie and James sighed before looking to each other. They thought it would be obvious. "You'd think they would know what we want by now." James commented.  
  
"Well, then let's spell it out for them." She looked back to the group. "I propose a trade." She pointed at Pikachu. "You give us the yellow rat and we'll give you the egg." A good old-fasioned stand off. They had to get Togepi back, but they wouldn't give up Pikachu to do it. They're had to be another way.  
  
Suddenly electrical energy started crackling between the two. A wind blew from the source as well. Surprised, Ash looked down to Pikachu. "Pikachu? Are you doing that?"  
  
"Pika," he shook his head no. They looked back at it.  
  
Within the center of the disturbance, three floating silouets faded into view. Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu replaced the silouets. Gravity overtook them, throwing them to the ground. The held their backsides in pain. Everyone watched the three as the disturbance faded away.  
  
Sasami's pet was able to regain it's senses quicker than the other three. She looked over and saw Team Rocket. Tensing up, it jumped down to the ground and started hissing and growling at them. "_Ahh! What's that?_" they screamed in unison. Team Rocket wimpered in fear as the strange creature continued growling. It growled louder. Tenchi, Washu and Sasami got their senses back and looked at the cat. It started charging them and Team Rocket ran off. Meowth threw Togepi into the air.  
  
"Ryo-ohki! No!" Sasami yelled to it. It stopped running and looked back.  
  
"Togepi!" Misty yelled running after it. She jumped. With her arms stretched, she reached out and caught Togepi. Dust billowed up as she hit the ground. She sat back up, checking the egg over. "Oh, are you okay Togepi?"  
  
"Togi, togi ppppiiii!" it trilled happily, as if nothing bad happened. Misty hugged it.  
  
Ryo-ohki ran back up to Sasami. "Hey, Washu, where are we?" she asked. Misty walked back over to Ash as the three newcomers stood up.  
  
"Hmm..." Washu looked around.  
  
"Hey!" Tenchi realized something. "Where's Ayeka?! And Ryoko?!"  
  
"Here we are," Ayeka responded as she stepped out into the path way. Tenchi sighed in relief. A few feet into the forest, Ryoko had Mihoshi in a headlock, punching her head. She was yelling somethings that kids shouldn't really be exposed to.  
  
"But, where is here?" Sasami asked. They all seamed oblivious to those who were already there.  
  
"Uhh, e-excuse me," Ash warrily asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "Wh-who are you?"  
  
Ayeka quietly gasped. "It's a native..." she whispered.  
  
Ryoko walked up to them. Mihoshi did too, holding her head where Ryoko was hitting it. "Well, don't be so rude, princess," Ryoko taunted Ayeka as she floated past. Ayeka threw an angry look at her in return. Ryoko landed in front of Ash. He wasn't sure why he wasn't running away. "I'm Ryoko." She smiled and held her hand out, with her other one on her hip. Ash looked at it. What should he do? Common courtesy told him to shake it. But he liked his hands, he doesn't want to lose them this early in life. "What's the matter? You don't know what a hand shake is?"  
  
Misty yelled out to him quetly. "Don't be so rude, Ash!" He turned to her. "Just shake her hand!" He turned back. He slowly reached up, hand trembling, and grabbed her hand.  
  
"There, see? I knew you could do it." They let go.  
  
Ayeka walked up. "And I'm Ayeka." She introduced herself politely. Ash was considerably less nervous now. He still had his hand, at least. She turned to introduce the others. "And this is, Tenchi... Sasami... Washu... and Mihoshi." They nodded as she called their names. She looked back to him. "If you don't mind us asking, could you tell us where we are?"  
  
From their strange actions and looks, Ash had no clue as to what to tell them. "Uh, e-earth...?" he answered, to their shock. They all looked around. This didn't look like earth to them. It did have trees like earth, but there was someting odd about it.  
  
Washu walked over and inspected a tree. Ayeka walked up to her. "Washu, is he right? Could this be earth?"  
  
She looked it up and down a bit more. "Oh, it's earth alright." she responded, but with concern. "But it's not our earth."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She brought up here computer. She pushed a few buttons. "Well, what ever Mihoshi pushed, it caused the machine to act as a Dimensional Shifter." She put the computer away. "In other words: Same earth. Different dimension." She looked around a bit more. "But, I didn't even know this dimension existed."  
  
"So, are we stuck here then, Washu?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Probably not, Sasami." She looked over at Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Judging from the way the locals are dressed, I'd say they're pretty well advanced, scientificaly. They just may have what I need to get us home."  
  
Down at Ash's feet, Pikachu tightened his grip on Ash's pants. He was staring at Ryo-ohki fearfully. "Chuu..." Ryo-ohki meowed and tilted his head at it, curiously.  
  
Ash knelt down to him. "It's okay, Pikachu." He rubbed his pokemon's head. He smiled. "Come up here with me." As Ash stood back up, he picked up Pikachu and set him back on his shoulder. Ryo-ohki hopped over in front of them and looked at Pikachu. It meowed curiously again.  
  
Pikachu made a fist and yelled down to it. "Pika pika, Pikachu!" Ryo-ohki saddened. A few tears formed as she and walked back over to Sasami.  
  
Washu walked up to Ash. The top of Washu's head came up to Ash's eyes. She turned her head towards Pikachu, who tried to hide behind Ash's head. "Well, that's a curious little creature, isn't it?"  
  
"I-it's my pokemon," Ash told her. Washu became curious. Those who knew her knew that that wasn't something to be too thrilled about. She started to raise her hand towards Pikachu. "Umm... hey," Ash warned in response to Pikachu's increased dislike of the situation. She continued raising her hand. "I don't think you should...!" She touched Pikachu. He freaked, sending thousands of volts into whatever he was touching.  
  
"What the...?!" Ryoko was shocked. Well, not really. Ayeka, Sasami with Ryo-ohki, Tenchi, and Mihoshi screamed, along with Ash and Washu.  
  
Pikachu finally stopped the attack. His victims where charred, stiff and swirly eyed. "Wh-what a shock..." Washu twitched and fell over. Ash collapsed as well.  
  
Pikachu stood on Ash's chest, looking at him. "Pikachu?" he asked apologeticly.  
  
"Excuse me guys," Brock piped up. "If you're done fooling around, we need to find a place to stay for the night." Ash and Washu managed to sit up. They all looked up to see that the sun shone the orange hue of twilight. "If we are where I think we are, there should be a Pokemon Center not to far away."  
  
Ash stood up. "Okay, let's go!" he exclaimed.  
  


* * *

  
Now that they've come to terms with each other, the two groups reach a secluded Pokemon Center. While they're there, Team Rocket again tries to do what they always do. If the situation arises, will the new travelers offer their help? And what's this with Washu? Next time:  
  


Chapter 2: No need for Trouble  
It's undoubtedly troublsome!


	2. No need for Trouble

  


Poke Muyo!  
A Pokemon / Tenchi Muyo! Crossover

Written by Chris Robinson  
  


* * *

  


- Chapter 2 -  
No need for Trouble

  
  
As night fell upon the mini hidden-away Pokemon Center in the woods, the lights inside flickered into existence. Inside, at a small table, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi watched gratefully as a Chansey set their food on the table. It walked away chanting it's name. They looked back at the food and began to pig-out. At the other side of the center, Tenchi and Ayeka sat on the floor, watching in amazement. Ryoko was leaning against the wall, amazed as well. Sasami played contently with Ryo-ohki behind them. Washu watched the two pokemon.  
  
Mihoshi paced back and forth in a complete panic. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!" she cried. "I'm a Galaxy Police Officer! I've been trained to handle these situations!" She stopped and fell to her knees. She grabbed a hold of Washu's waist. "But I'm scared! I'm scared!"  
  
Washu attempted to respond to the unwelome actions of Mihoshi. But Mihoshi's waist lock does do a number on her. "Ah...! Mihoshi... Let go...!" She attempted to push her off.  
  
"Wow..." Ryoko blinked as she continued to watch the other group eat.  
  
"Well... They seem nice enough," Tenchi added.  
  
"Yes," Ayeka nodded in agreement. She turned, glaring at Ryoko. "Even their table manners seem better than those of a certain someone."  
  
Ryoko snapped forward. "_What did you say?_"  
  
Ayeka stood up. "You heard me! It's bad enough that I'm living with you, but you could at least show some courtesy to those that deserve it!"  
  
Ryoko scowled. She looked down. She reached out and pulled Tenchi into single person hug. "Hey Tenchi, I show you proper courtesy don't I?" She purposely avoided Ayeka's gaze.  
  
Ayeka became infuriated. "You know what I mean!"  
  
She shoved Tenchi away and returned Ayeka's death glare. "Well at least I don't go around calling my mother 'Mommy'!"  
  
"At least my mother isn't a psycotic no-it-all scientist!"  
  
Washu popped in between them, finally free of Mihoshi's grip. "I resent that!"  
  
Over at their table Ash and the others slowed their eating as they slowly filled up. They finally got wind of the yelling. "Hey, what do you think they're yelling about?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty looked over at them. "I don't know." She turned back to Ash, with a look of concern. Pikachu looked up from his plate. He spotted Ryo-ohki. She was still playing with Sasami. He became frightened and took a few steps away.  
  
"Yes you are!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"I am not!" Ryoko yelled back.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
A stomp interupted them. They turned their heads. Nurse Joy was standing there. "Excuse me!" She was not happy. "This is a medical center for tired and injured pokemon! If you're not going to behave properly, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Just the shear anger in her voice forced them to nod in agreement. They backed away from each other. "Now please, watch you tempers next time." She walked away. Ayeka sat back down next to Tenchi. Ryoko leaned back against the wall. They hadn't removed their gazes of death from each other. Nor had they any intentions of doing so.  
  
Eventually, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi finished eating. Ash stood up and stretched his arms, yawning. "That was great," he commented.  
  
"Ayeka," Sasami called wearily. Ayeka turned to see her half closed eyes and droopy face. "I'm getting tired." Ryo-ohki had already fallen asleep on her lap.  
  
Ayeka smiled at her. "Yes, I'm sure we all are," she nodded comfortingly. She stood up with her younger sister. They made their way over to the service counter. "Excuse me."  
  
Nurse Joy turned around and stepped over to them. "Yes, may I help you?" Her attitude had done a complete one-eighty.  
  
"Could you kindly show us where are rooms are?"  
  
"Oh, sure." She gave her one of her typically big smiles. "Right this way." She led them through a doorway towards the back of the center. Everyone followed in a single line. Ryoko yawned as she walked into the hallway.  
  
Halfway down the hallway, Nurse Joy turned and opened the door on the left side of the hallway. Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Mihoshi and Washu walked into the room. Nurse Joy opened a door on the other side of the hall. "I'm afraid that room isn't big enough for all of you. The rest of you will have to stay in here." Ash and his group complied. Tenchi stood between the two doors. He'd have to stay with the strangers. Luckily, though, it would keep Ryoko out of his hair. He sighed and walked in.  
  
Washu stood in her doorway. She looked straight into the other room where Ash was beginning to get ready to put on his pajamas. Pikachu was next to him. In the numerous dimensions and worlds she's been, she never encountered animals like these. 'Pokemon' she was told they were. What an odd name to give to multiple races of creatures. Ash had promised to get them to a place where they could potentialy get home. But she wasn't happy, she wanted to stay and study these pokemon. Especially that one. Pikachu. There was something about him. Something special. That made her want it even more. She had to study it. She closed the door to her room before Ash got down to his you-know-what's.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the center, three *ahem*suspicious characters hid in the bushes. They crawled over to the front side of the center. "Are you sure dat dey're stayin' here, Jessie?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," she replied, slightly annoyed by being asked a question like that. "All we have to do is sneak into the Pokemon Center while they're asleep and-"  
  
James cut her off. "Uh, do we have to, Jessie?" She looked at him. He pushed his fingers into each other. "I mean, you saw that thing as well as I did. It's scary."  
  
"Of course we have to! After all our failures, it'd be the perfect present to give to the boss. I can see it now..." She began to think of how their meeting would go...  
  
"Wonderful! Excellent job!" Giovanni praised them as they handed him a cage with Ryo-ohki in it. He pet Meowth who was curled up on his lap. "This is indeed a very rare creature. Good work!"  
  
...She beamed with pride at here soon-to-be-found respect from her boss. "Now all we have to do is go in there and grab it while it's sleeping."  
  
"I'm not so sure dat's a good idea," Meowth said.  
  
"Huh? Why?" she asked, angered at his disapproval of her idea.  
  
"'Cause we don't know what dat ding is. What if it doesn't fall asleep? What if it doesn't hafta sleep?" He had a point.  
  
The humans sighed. "I suppose you're right," Jessie conceted.  
  
"Good, then can we go now?" James whimpered. He started to stand up.  
  
"Not so fast!" Meowth jumped up and pulled him back down. "Now, here's what I dink we should do. Let's setup a trap right outside da center. Den, when dey wake up and come out, _wham-o!_"  
  
Jessie and James looks astonished. "Hey, that's not a bad idea, Meowth!" James complimented him. Meowth looked embarassed.  
  
"Hmph. Must've lost a bunch of brain cells on that one," Jessie antogonized. "Fine, let's do it." They began to talk over what the trap would be.  
  
* * *  
  
The sky slowly turned from the dark-blue color of night to bright-blue tinge of day. Morning had come. Very little signs of life existed inside the Pokemon Center, however. Ash, asleep on the bed, had Pikachu curled up by his head. Misty slept on the bed opposite him with Togepi. The morning sunlight leaked through the window right onto Misty's face. She tightened here eyes before sitting up. She rubbed one eye and opened the other. It was morning. She looked over and saw Ash sleeping. She couldn't help but let out a smile. It was just a cute scene. He looked so peaceful there, especially with Pikachu sleeping there like that.  
  
"Ryoko, get away from there!" she heard someone yell from outside the door. It was Ayeka. Startled, she flopped back down, hoping no one saw her.  
  
Out in the hall, Ryoko had her head poked throught the door to Ash's room. She pulled it out and turned her head to her. They glared viciously. Lightning crackled between the two's eyes.  
  
Later, after everyone woke up, Nurse Joy handed Ash his five pokeballs. "Here you go, Ash. They're all set for you to go."  
  
"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash said gratefully, accepting them. Everyone else was ready to get going. Ash walked away as he clipped them onto his belt. Washu refused to look away from Ash and Pikachu, though she was at least smiling now. Ash picked up his backback and put it on as they all walked out the door.  
  
"Ash," Washu called him as they continued walking. "I wanna ask you something."  
  
Ash looked over to her. "What?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if-" she was unable to finish her question. The ground underneath them collapsed and evereyone fell in. They all landed on each other, hands and legs intertwined in seemingly impossible positions.  
  
"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. "Where did this hole come from?"  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious," Brock answered.  
  
"Prepare for*yyaawwnn* trouble." They all turned their gazes up to see Jessie and James standing above them. They were barely awake.  
  
James also released an extended yawn before continuing his part. "And make it... And make it double..." Their eyes slowly closed. They fell into each other and sat on the ground, fast asleep.  
  
"Wake up!!" Meowth yelled, giving each one a slash to their face. Now awake, they blinked their eyes before jumping up and hold their faces in pain.  
  
Jessie removed her hands revealing three slashes across her face. She looked down to Meowth not-quite-so-happily. "You stupid feline!" She kicked him over.  
  
"You again?!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Who were you expecting? Godzilla?"  
  
"Can't you do anything else besides these holes?!" Misty yelled up.  
  
"Hey, we stayed up all night thinking about this plan," James told them defensively.  
  
"No surprise there," Ash remarked. "We don't have time for this! Pikachu go!" Pikachu lept up. "Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Piikaa..." Pikachu charged up. A second before releasing the attack, Pikachu was swept up into a cage at the end of a long pole. Meowth had the other end. "Pika?" he finally realized what happened. "Pikapi!"  
  
"Pikachu! Do it anyway!" Pikachu attempted the attack. Unfortunately it wouldn't go out past the cage.  
  
Team Rocket laughed. "Nice try Pikachu, but the cage is insulated against your electricity!" Jessie explained.  
  
"No!" Ash started wiggling free. "Pikachu!" Ash got himself untangled and climbed up the side of the hole. He stood up and grabbed one of his pokeballs. He expanded it and held it towards Team Rocket threateningly. "Give me back Pikachu!" Sasami climbed out next, then helped to pull Ayeka up.  
  
"For once, kid, we might."  
  
"Huh?" Ash was surprised to hear something like that. But why would they just let him go? "What's the catch?"  
  
"The catch is, if you give us that thing, and we might let you have your Pikachu back."  
  
"That thing?" Ash asked. He looked behind him and saw that they meant. Ryo-ohki, who was sitting on Sasami's shoulder.  
  
"No!" Sasami turned the shoulder she was on away from Team Rocket. "You can't have her!" Washu's head popped out of the hole.  
  
"Pidgeotto! Go!" Ash threw the pokeball.  
  
What happened next made Washu gasp. The ball opened up in a bright flash of light. From the light emerged another pokemon. That was impossible! The bird that appeared was too big to physically fit into the ball. Then, it happened again...  
  
"Go Arbok!" Jessie threw her pokeball. A long snake pokemon came from it. "Poison Sting!" Arbok opened its mouth and shot a bunch of pure white needles at the bird.  
  
"Pidgeotto, dodge it!" Pidgeotto took one flap of its wings and flew into the air, successfuly avoiding the attack. "Quick Attack!" A swirl of eneregy spiraled from its beak and along its body as it dove. It struck the snake right in the head, making it fall back at Jessie's feet. Over behind Ash, Washu pushed herself out of the hole and activated her translucent computer. She started typing away.  
  
Jessie growled. "Come on Arbok!" The snake got itself back up. "Tackle Attack!" It lunged forward.  
  
"Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Pidgeotto continuously flapped it's wings. The wind coming from it grew strong enough and it threw Arbok back into Jessie, who fell to the ground. Tenchi finally made it out of the hole. Ryoko appeared as he stood up. "Now, Whirlwind!" It continued flapping it's wings. A mini tornado formed which threw Team Rocket up into the air. They landed just inside the tree line. Believing they had won, Pidgeotto flew back over to Ash. "Good job Pidgeotto. Return."  
  
Washu gasped at the information that the computer displayed to her. ~Incredible! It completely lost it's molecular make-up!~ Misty climbed out of the pit. She turned around and helped Brock up.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash called out towards the tree line. Team Rocket's balloon floated up and out of the trees. "Pikachu!" he yelled over Team Rocket's laughter.  
  
"Nice try twerp!" Jessie taunted. The continued laughing.  
  
"So long!" Meowth added as the balloon floated away. Their laughing continued.  
  
"Pikapii...!" Pikachu managed before they disappeared over the trees.  
  
Ash ran forward a few steps. "Pikachu, no!" He turned around. "Come on, let's go after 'em!"  
  
"Ash!" Misty said. "We can't catch them on foot! And we don't know where they're going!"  
  
Ash looked back to where they last saw the balloon. "Pikachu..." There had to be a way to find him. But how? Maybe if Charizard would obey him...  
  
Ryo-ohki jumped down from her perch on Sasami's shoulder. An extended meow came from it's mouth. She was determined to find Pikachu. It's meow grew more intense, almost to the point of growling. "Ryo-ohki...?" Sasami wondered what it was doing. It tensed. Then it lept up into the air. While in the air, it changed. It's furry exterior metamorphed into a metalic shell. Numerous spikes emerged from the sides. When it finished, it in no way resembled it's previous shape. It's size was easily a hundred times bigger than before. The center of it had four oversized spikes pointing up out of it, with plenty of smaller ones elsewhere. Oh, and it hovered in the air. It was Ash and his frinds turn to gasp, now. Ryoko floated towards the flying ship and disappeared.  
  
The inside of the ship was pretty empty except for the 8 sided crystal-like shapes floating around. As very big window loomed on one side of the round area. Ryoko reappeared in front of three black floating orbs. "Come on, Ryo-ohki! Pick them up and let's go!" Outside, the ship shot a beam of light that surrounded the entire group. Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ash, Misty, and Brock floated up and disappeared, simalar to the way Ryoko did, though unwillingly. They reappeared inside the ship, behind Ryoko. "Now go!" The ship flew forward.  
  
It took a while before Ash could speak. "What's this?!" he finally succeeded in exclaiming.  
  
Sasami turned to him to explain. "We're inside Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Inside?" Misty asked. "But how?"  
  
"Look!" Ryoko grabbed everyone's attention. "There they are!" In front of the ship, they could see Team Rocket's balloon slowly growing in size.  
  
Meowth looked back from the balloon. He spotted the flying ship heading their way. "Hey, what's dat?"  
  
"Huh?" Jessie and James turned around to see in unison.  
  
"It's a space ship!" Jessie yelled, her face full of surprise.  
  
"Ahh! Aliens!!" James cried. He flung himself over and cowared in the corner.  
  
Meowth jumped over to him, screaming. "Get a holda yourself! Look dere!" James peaked over his shoulder. Meowth pointed at a specific part of the ship. He could barely see, but through the glass he made out the forms of Ash and the others.  
  
He gasped. "It's the brat!" Now composed, he stood up, ready to retaliate.  
  
Meowth jumped up onto the side of the basket. "Let's get 'em!" He pulled out a bomb.  
  
The other two pulled out bombs as well. "Yeah." They tossed them. They continued to throw a seemingly endless supply of bombs at the ever-encroaching ship.  
  
Inside, the ship rocked. It continued to whenever a bomb was able to make contact. "Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko yelled. "Fire back!" From the tips of the bigger spikes, laser beams shot out at the balloon. One of them managed to hit. The ballon was sent swirling down, then hit the ground with a loud *CRASH*.  
  
Within the rubble, Meowth picked his head up. He saw a lit bomb's fuse shrink as it reached the core. It exploded. He, Jessie, and James flew back into the air, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" and out of sight.  
  
Near the wrecked heap, a light exactly like the one that picked Ash up before, eminated from the ship again. All of them were dropped off, very gently, to the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash ran up to the rubble and started throwing pieces away. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ryo-ohki, now back in her cat-like form, jumped up onto the rubble near him. She meowed a couple times to Pikachu, hoping for his safety. Ash threw away one last piece of debris, revealing Pikachu, barely conscious, in the now-broken cage. He effortlessly reached in and picked him up out of it.  
  
Pikachu looked up into Ash's eyes with a smile. "Pikapi..."  
  
Ash smiled too. "Pikachu..." He hugged him, happy to finally have him back.  
  
"Wow! This is incredible!" Washu exclaimed from the back of the group. Everyone looked at her. "I've got to study this in greater depth..."  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi complained loudly at her. "I think we have more important things to worry about... Like, where we are?"  
  
On that note, Ash turned back around to look at his surroundings. He happily laughed at what he saw. It was town. "Hey look!" he happily noticed. "It's Pallet Town!" They all looked to the town and smiled. Their ordeal would almost be over. ...Or would it?  
  
"Hey, wait." Sasami noticed something out of place. "Aren't we missing someone?" They looked around the group. There was a collective gasp.  
  
Back in the hole near the Pokemon Center, a voice weakly cried out. "Hey guys...?" Mihoshi. "Hey, where are you?" She moaned. "Oww..."  
  


* * *

  
They've finally made it to Pallet Town! But it seems that Washu is having second thoughts about going home. Will the others still get home? What would Washu find in her Pokemon studies? This and more in:  
  


Chapter 3: No need for Discoveries  
It's unquestionably a learning experience!


	3. No need for Discoveries

  


Poke Muyo!  
A Pokemon / Tenchi Muyo! Crossover

Written by Chris Robinson  
  


* * *

  


- Chapter 3 -  
No need for Discoveries

  
Author's warning: This chapter is the cause for the PG13 rating. Down yonder contains a scene of a strong suggestive nature. I've never written anything else like it before, and don't plan to again. I honestly have no idea where it came from or why I wrote it, but I apologize in advance if anyone is offended by it. It shouldn't be too bad though, I've read worse ^_-. But please keep it mind, it was done for the sake of comedy.  
  
  
Ash finally made it back to Pallet Town. Now, they were standing on some insignifiacnt road on their way to Ash's house. His temporary companions, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, and Mihoshi, would hopefuly get home with Professor Oak's help. Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi were relieved. Ryoko could care less, except for the fact that Tenchi wanted to go. However, Washu didn't want to, and without her, they couldn't.  
  
"_What?_" they exclaimed together.  
  
"Nope," Washu shook her head no with her eyes closed. She looked back at her group, steadfast with her decision. "I don't want to go home."  
  
Sasami walked up to her, with Ryo-ohki ever-present on her shoulder. Out of them all, she was scared the most. "Please, Washu? All of us want to go home."  
  
She tried to comfort her with a smile, but the attempt was futile. "I'm sorry, Sasami. I would try and send you guys home, but I wouldn't be able to concentrate on making something for doing that."  
  
"Miss Washu," Ayeka came up calm however firm. "And just what would you have us do? We don't have any place here to live and-"  
  
Brock interjected. Odd, his face wasn't red before. "Oh, it's ok!" He put his arm around Ash's neck and pulled him in tightly and pointed a finger into the air. "I'm sure you could stay with us at Ash's house!"  
  
Ayeka barely made a sound before Washu continued. "There, see? We can stay with him while we're here." There was something about the way she said _while_ that caused them all to take notice. "What...? Did you think I'd just strand all of us here forever?" All those that knew her nodded in sync. She fell over. "I'll get us home eventually..." She straightened up. "Just, after I do the things I wanna do."  
  
Brock lunged forward and clasped his hands around one of Ayeka's. I think his face is more red now than before. "And don't you worry, Miss Ayeka. I will remain ever vigilant by your side to see you through this terrible ordeal!" The smug look on his face gave him a hard slap by Ayeka's other hand.  
  
As Brock laid on the ground with a river of tears flowing from his eyes, Misty stood where he just was, apologizing for him. "I'm really sorry for that, but you'll have to excuse him." They both looked at Brock simpatheticly. "He's got issues."  
  
Over off the side of the road, Jessie, James, and Meowth were hiding behind three rocks. Even though noone noticed them, the fact that the rocks were cardboard cutouts made them stick out like sore thumbs. James peaked over the far left one. He laughed quietly as he ducked back down. "Twerps ahead, 12 o'clock." He gazed over to his two partners and then noticed the unsure look on Meowth's face. He didn't seem to be as focused on the brats as he thought he should be. "Meowth?"  
  
"Does dis feel right to you guys?" He got a couple of blank stares. "I mean, we were just beaten and blown away, so why are we back so early?" They hmm'd. He was right. Something didn't feel right. What a nagging feeling. The three of them pulled out a book from behind their backs. Upon opening it, the title '_PokeMuyo!_ Script' was clearly seen emblazoned on the front.  
  
They read for a bit before they gasped. James spoke up. "You're right! We're not even supposed to be in this chapter!"  
  
Meowth scoffed. "How unfair is dat?"  
  
They stood up and sighed. Grabbing their cardboard rock cutouts, they walked away downheartedly. "Looks like Team Rocket's been written off again..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ash could finally make out his house as he walked down the road. It's been almost a full year since he last saw it, and it looked just as welcoming and comforting as last time. He tried to suppress the urge to run, but he couldn't. He sped up to the house and onto the porch. Then he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Or he would have, but it wouldn't move. He peered into the window as Brock and the others caught up.  
  
"It's locked," Ash stated. "I guess we'll have to wait 'til my mom gets home." Everyone moaned. Their feet were dying from all the walking and stuff. They resigned themselves to sitting right where they were.  
  
Washu also sat, but she was far from tired. She again looked at Pikachu, who sat next to Ash on his front steps. She still hadn't gotten her hands on him yet. She was being driven nuts by that fact. She stood up and walked over to him. She was going to attempt this again. "Hey Ash," she started calmly enough. When Pikachu realized where she was, he immediately jumped behind Ash, opposite her. He kept his head in view to watch her. Ash turned to her. "I tried to ask you before if," she hesitated, almost afraid of being told no. "If I could study your pokemon."  
  
"Study my pokemon?" he wasn't so much afraid but more inquirious. "What for?"  
  
"Where we come from, there are no such things as pokemon," she explained. "Also, I can sense something about him." She nodded towards Pikachu. "But I can't be sure of what that is unless I study it."  
  
Ash and Pikachu looked at each other. There was obvious fear in Pikachu's eyes. Something that got Ash conerned. "What would you do with them?"  
  
Dumb question. "I'd probably just check it's bio-molecular make-up, DNA code fragments, various fluid levels, and physical properties." If Ash could've looked more confused, it would be a miracle.  
  
"Hey, don't worry," Tenchi chimed in. "She's done that to me. I'm still here, so there's really nothing to worry about." Ash met Pikachu's eyes once again. They no longer displayed the fear they once did, but he still seemed unsure.  
  
* * *  
  
The two seemed to be in a room that closely resembled her lab, except it was much more baren and smaller. Washu had Ash's five pokeballs setting in a tray over on a table, with some kind of readings being taken. Pikachu was hooked up to some crazy contraption that held him a few feet in the air. Something had his ears stretched out. There were a couple metal polls touching his electric sacks. Hey, are those supposed to go there? Ow, that _can't_ be comfortable. Eww...  
  
Washu sat on her floating cushion, typing away at her computer. "Hmm."  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu could barely move his mouth to ask, as things were pulling his lips out.  
  
Washu smiled at him. "You definately are a strange one." She got up and walked over. She looked at his body and poked him in the stomach a couple times. "Your moleculazation patterns seem to be more invariable than those of the others. One of those pokeballs would have difficult time reorganizing your body to fit inside it." She looked at his face, showing some slight simpathy. "I bet it must physically hurt you to be in one of them, huh?" He nodded, finally someone understood. She walked back to her computer and sighed. "But why?" Then she proceeded to type on her computer.  
  
After a while, she turned to Pikachu again. "Okay. Now, I need you to do an electric attack." He complied, if only to get this done and over with quicker. The metal rods by his cheeks were able to absorb all the energy as he released it. With a new yellow light source, she looked at her computer again, watching the info on the monitor intently. "Hmm..." She eyed him before fixing her view back on the computer. "Very strange indeed." He stopped after being motioned too. She stood up, and walked over to the table. "Now, I have one more test to do."  
  
She picked up a small cup, oddly labled 'sample', off the table and took the top off. She walked over to Pikachu, leaned down, and then she... _What the hell!?_ I can't write that! Umm... And she, uh... does something.  
  
Pikachu wasn't sure if he should like or dislike her actions, but he was most definately in awe about it. It was the first time anything like this has ever happened to him. It felt arous- Oops! I mean interesting... Yeah, that's it, interesting. "It's okay, Pikachu," she comforted over the panting and tiny noises that escaped from his mouth. As she continued, he started to get a funny feeling. Now what...? Umm. _Aww, damn!_ There's no way I can write something like that in this story! *deep sigh* She waited while he finished, then popped the top back on the cup. Pikachu continued his panting while she walked back over and set the cup on the table.  
  
Suddenly, a door appeared over on an otherwise normal wall. It opened up, revealing a slightly amazed Ash standing in front of Ayeka. As they walked in, Ash noticed Pikachu in the rather uncomfortable position he was in. "Pikachu!?" He ran over. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Pikachu," he responded weakly with a smirk.  
  
Ash turned to Washu. "Are-are you almost done with him?" His worry coming to surface after seeing what he saw.  
  
"I'm just finishing up now." She stepped over to the terminal and presssed some buttons. The contraption that had it's grip on Pikachu lowered then released him onto the ground. Because of the last 'test', he was too weak to stand, so Ash picked him up and craddled him.  
  
"Washu," Ayeka started, looking around the facilities. "This looks like your lab." But she had said before that they couldn't get home yet. Confusion had set in. "But-"  
  
Washu responded before she finished asking. "Yes, it does, doesn't it. Actually, this is just a storage room I had tucked away." Ayeka looked at her. "I don't have much in here, but it's kinda like a second lab to me." Washu picked up the tray of Ash's pokeballs and handed them to him.  
  
"Oh, well, it's getting late."  
  
"Yeah," Ash said. "My mom just got home from the circus and she's waiting to meet you."  
  
* * *  
  
Sasami had insisted that she make dinner for Mrs. Ketchum as a thank-you for her hospitality. The meal was Ash, Misty, and Brock's first taste of real japanese food, no thanks to 4Kids. She was pleased that they liked it. Pikachu consciously stayed away from Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki, by the way, hadn't eaten a single carrot all day. Something she wasn't at all happy about. Ayeka and Ryoko had their usual spat over Tenchi right afterwards that nearly destroyed the house and almost killed everyone in it. Nothing out of the ordinary, really.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, everyone had to sleep in the living room, seems how there was no internal structure left to the house. But by being in this new place, Sasami had hoped that it would help keep her nightmares away. She got lucky the first night, but alas, the second night was not so forgiving. She dreamt.  
  
She knew she was dreaming, but there wasn't anything for her to see or hear. "Hello?" she called out, only to be responded to by an echo. After a moment, she heard something else.  
  
"Pikachu!" It was Ash's voice yelling out. He and Pikachu formed in her view. Pikachu was laying down a fair distance away from Ash. Then she could see the ground. They were on an island, or more appropriately, a mountain sticking out of the ocean. It was verticaly smaller than the other two that could be seen behind them. All three were covered with snow. "Pikachu! Look out!" Pikachu raised his head and gasped. Sasami turned her head to see what they were looking at. She wished she hadn't.  
  
She could see a bird, but it was bigger and darker than anything she'd seen before. Added to that, there was only one thing she could feel from it. Pure evil. It's eyes told horror stories of pain and anguish. Then it charged up, obviously for an electric-type attack. A thick thunder bolt shot out from it and hit Pikachu, full force. "_Pikachu!_" Ash cried out and Sasami screamed.  
  
She snapped awake, gasping for breath. After a few deep breaths, she got herself calmed down. She hated those dreams. They were always a premonition for something. She looked over to Ash, with Pikachu curled up on him. There was something dangerous ahead for them. But what? She's didn't want to worry about things like this, being only a little girl and all. She layed back down and hoped to sleep the rest of the night peacefully. She did.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning brought with it a familiar Dodrio call. Being the one with sensitive ears, Pikachu was the first awakened by it. He sat up and then realized that he was no longer on Ash. In fact, Ash didn't seem to be anywhere in the house. He looked out the front window and saw the back of a familiar red and white cap. He walked over and opened the front door. Ash was standing in the middle of the 'road', staring straight towards the sun as he let a small breeze push his hair and clothes backwards.  
  
Pikachu took a hop to the edge of the porch. "Pikapi?" The only response Ash gave was a dip to his head. Pikachu leapt out the rest of the way to him. He watched for any sign of acknowledgement.  
  
Ash just raised his head back towards the sun. "The Pokemon League is gonna start in a few months, Pikachu." Finally understanding, Pikachu looked to the sun also. "After we go to Professor Oak's later today, we have to start our training." Pikachu nodded.  
  
Misty was the next one to wake up. She stood on the porch just watching the the two. There was no way she couldn't admire their determination. There really wasn't away anybody couldn't. "Ash?"  
  
Her voice got him and Pikachu to turn around. The air in Ash's lungs made a quick escape. "Misty...?" He barely got that statement turned into a question. The way the sun reflected off the window behind her and how it lit her face... It was indescribable. He didn't know how or why, but the sun suddenly became ten degrees hotter. His face muscles immediately lost the ability to move and I think his skin tone went off a little. He immediately turned back around to try and let his facial features return to normal, or as close as possible anyway.  
  
Pikachu continued to look at Misty until Ryo-Ohki came out onto the porch beside her. He spotted her and, instantly fearful, jumped away, behind Ash's legs. Ryo-Ohki kind of expected a reaction like that, so she wasn't too upset over it. Still, she gave him a friendly meow as a peace offering. Pikachu didn't respond.  
  
Ash knew about his pokemon's feelings about her, so he picked him up and pet his head. "It's alright, Pikachu. I know that thing scares you."  
  
"I don't know what he thinks is so scary about her," Misty said calmly enough before bending down and picking her up. "I think she's kinda cute." Misty giggled at it, to which it meowed happily back.  
  
"Well, Pikachu doesn't," he retorted semi-snobbishly. "So don't bring her over here."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ash," she replied setting her free wrist on her hip. "He's not gonna get over his fear by having you keep them apart!"  
  
"_And why should he get over it?_" he yelled. "If he doesn't like her, there's no reason to push them together!"  
  
As they continued yelling back and forth, Ryoko watched from inside the house. Every other time one of them would yell, they inadvertantly took a step towards each other. She smirked, before ending up with a giggle.  
  
Ayeka walked up from behind, not at all pleased of her attitude. "And what's so funny about that, Ryoko?"  
  
She looked to her. "I think it should be obvious, Ayeka." She turned back to the two outside and giggled again. "Just listen to what they're arguing about."  
  
"If two people don't like each other," Ash continued, "they wouldn't want to hang around each other all the time!"  
  
"I know that!" Misty returned. "But I'm sure he'd get along with her if he just tried!"  
  
Full of surprise by what she was hearing, Ayeka couldn't help but giggle herself. "From what I know," Ryoko started. "I think they've just summed up themselves nicely."  
  
Ayeka forced her giggles under control. "I agree. Too bad they can't see it themselves."  
  
"Well, why don't we just go out there and tell 'em?"  
  
Ayeka looked at her. "No. Just let them be."  
  
"Why?" she responded with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Because it's not our place to interfere!" Ayeka added a bit of anger to the statement.  
  
"_And why not?_" She shot back, fully enraged.  
  
"Because I said so!" With that, Ayeka raised her hand up and brought it hard across Ryoko's face*SLAP*. Ryoko gasped in complete shock. Then she returned the favor*SLAP*. Thunder rumbled.  
  
"So you wanna play rough, huh?" Ryoko floated towards the middle of the house, forming an energy ball between her hands. She shot it at Ayeka who promptly dodged, causing it to crash through the front window. The resulting explosion outside jarred Ash and Misty from the standing position they were in, effectively ending their argument. Ayeka charged out the front door while Ryoko flew through what was left of the window. From the air, she shot more energy balls at Ayeka.  
  
While she was dodging, Tenchi, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Sasami, and Mihoshi ran out to watch the commotion. "Oh no," Tenchi muttered. "Not again."  
  
After a few more shots, Ayeka tripped. Ryoko smirked, as Ayeka looked back up and glared at her. She was about to ready another energy blast, when numerous mini-logs appeared around her. Somehow, they managed to keep her from attacking.  
  
Ayeka stood up. "So you dare to defy me, do you?" she sternly said. "Then you shall suffer the consequences!"  
  
"There," Washu was heard saying from in the house. Everyone's curiosity forced them to look. "That should do it." Suddenly, a intense light shot out from every window and opening of the house. The mini-logs surrounding Ryoko disintergrated in the light. This let her float down to the ground to watch the house with everybody else. The light then slowly faded away.  
  
Everbody just stared. The house was still there and there didn't seem to be any added damage, but the glare on the window blocked them from seeing inside. Wait, the window? What the-? Everyone ran up to the front door and Ash flung it open. What they saw made them gasp.  
  
They saw walls, standing where they had been before, pictures on those walls, and furniture. All of which were in perfect condition. Washu stepped over and faced them. "Well, what do you think?" Everyone was speachless. "I think it's a pretty good job, if I do say so myself." She glared at Ayeka and Ryoko. "Next time though, I think you two should watch what you say at the dinner table. I can't go cleaning up after you everytime that happens." They gave her their traditional 'look-of-death'.  
  
Washu walked over to Ash. "If you don't mind, I have one more favor to ask you."  
  
"Uhh... Sure, what?" he asked slighly unsure himself this time.  
  
She pointed to herself with both hands. "_Will you call me Little Washu?_" Everyone promptly fell over.  
  
"Pipi-Kachu..." Pikachu whispered, stupified.  
  


* * *

  
Now that everyone's heading towards Professor Oak's lab, will Washu be able to keep her promise and send everyone home? And now that Team Rocket can return, what trouble will they start? ...huh? Washu's going _where?_ Next time:  
  


Chapter 4: No need for an Ending  
It's questionably the end


	4. No need for an Ending

  


**Poke Muyo!  
A Pokemon/Tenchi Muyo! Crossover**  
Written by Chris Robinson

  


- Chapter 4 -  
No need for an Ending

We again find out team of heroes walking down some unnamed road in Pallet Town. Their destination this time, Professor Oak's lab. Washu hadn't finished all the tests she wanted to do on the pokemon, yet she would, at least, see how plausible getting home really was. Ash, walking side-by-side with Sasami, had Pikachu on the expectedly opposite shoulder, to keep him away from Ryo-Ohki. The sun, being directly overhead, indicated the time of day easily.

Up ahead in the middle of the road set a book on an eye-catching red carpet. They saw the cover was plainly titled **Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Pokemon!**. Curious, Ryoko floated ahead, picked up the book without touching the blanket, and flew back in front of the others. As she landed, she opened the book. Everyone watched to hear what it said. She suddenly became angry. "_Hey, what is this?_ The book's blank!" She turned it around to show the others.

"Can we please get going?" Tenchi impatiently asked. "We _are_ kind of anxious to get home..." They silently agreed. Ryoko tossed the book into the bushes as they walked away.

_Clunk_."Oww!" The group turned to where they heard the male voice come from. No sooner did they look than did Jessie, James, and Meowth leap from the bushes, James with a welt on his head. "Watch what you're doing!"

"You again?" Misty growled. "What now?"

Meowth, Jessie, and a miraculously healed James stood proud and tall. "Nanda kanda to kikare tara!" Jessie started spouting the japanese motto, for no apparent reason.

"Kotaete ageru ga yono nasake!" James continued it, drawing plenty of blank stares.

"Sekai no hakai o fusegu tame!"

"Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame!"

"Ai to shinjitu no aku o turanuku!"

"Lobuli chaami na kataki yaku..." Ash thought he heard a bit of english in there.

"Musashi!" When did she change her name?

"Kojiro!" He did too?

"Ginga o kakeru Roketto-dan no futari niwa!"

"Waito hoo, shiroi ashita ga matteruze!"

"Nyaante na!" Meowth finished off.

After a lengthy pause for everyone to soak in their japanese lesson for the day, Mihoshi ran forward, blaster ready. "I'm Detective First-Class Mihoshi of The Galaxy Police! I hereby place you under arrest for attempted kidnapping as outlined in Penal Code #1643, Chapter 27, Paragraph..."

Jessie turned to her partners as Mihoshi continued sputtering. "What is she talking about?"

Meowth faced her. "I dink she means back in Chapta 2 when we tried stealin' da twerps' pokemon." He looked at Mihoshi, whos mouth was still flapping away. "I'm surprised she rememba'd."

"Oh," she remembered. Then she turned back to the other group and pulled out a pokeball. "Arbok, go!" She released her snake pokemon, which caused Mihoshi to scream and jump behind Ash and Pikachu in fear.

"I hate snakes!" she whined.

Ash growled. "Come on, Pikachu," he said, Pikachu at ready. "Go!" He pointed and Pikachu jumped forward.

Brock pulled out a pokeball too. "Vulpix, let's go!" The fox pokemon appeared.

Misty followed his lead. "I choose you, Star-!" But as she pulled her arm back, a white light shot out from her backpack, forming Psyduck. Misty fell back. "_Psyduck!_" she yelled. Then she calmly sighed, waving it away. "Fine... Go..."

"Weezing, go!" James threw his pokeball. "Smoke Screen attack!" Everyone attempted to cover their faces as the smoke overtook all of them, including Team Rocket. "_Eeee!_ Not us too!"

Ash coughed. "Pikachu!" he called into the blinding smoke. "Thunder Shock!" Pikachu looked through the smog, attempting to find a target. He spotted a black figure, Arbok? He fired.

"Oww!" Oops, Washu. Not that he wouldn't mind giving her a few jolts, but that would have to wait. He turned to the right.

"_Psy, ai, ai, ai...!_" Psyduck ran by.

"_Psyduck!_" Misty chased it. He viewed left and saw...

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff running along? She broke through the edge of the smoke and spotted the red carpet on the road ahead. She couldn't help but imagine a specially painted floor and spotlights with a sign reading 'Jigglypuff on Stage!'. "Jiggly!" she happily cried as she skipped over to it. When she stepped on the carpet, it collapsed in a hole. _Crash._ "_Puuff..._" her voice strained, swirly eyed.

Ash tossed another pokeball. "Go Pidgeotto! Use your gust and blow the smoke away!" The bird came out and obeyed, pushing the smoke aside. When it cleared, Team Rocket spotted the others, and didn't like what they saw. Three pokemon and six people, none too pleased. Misty continued chasing Psyduck.

"Uhh..." Meowth unconcealably worried. "I dink a strategic retreat might be in orda." Jessie and James nodded, then took off. They didn't get too far though, as Ayeka had made her mini-log thingys appear to hold them in place.

"Vulpix! Fire Spin!" Brock commanded.

"Pikachu! Thunder Bolt!" Ash yelled. Both pokemon blasted their attacks at the bad guys, a tower of fire engulfing them as a thunder bolt shot into it. Ryoko stepped up, opening the palm of her hand to draw in plenty of energy. It formed into a ball which she raised above her head. She threw it at the base of the fire, making a huge explosion. The pokemon stopped attacking as Team Rocket flew away.

Meowth whimpered in the air. "So, what do we tell da boss dis time?"

"The same thing we always tell him!" Jessie growled. "That..."

"_Team Rocket got blasted away again...!_" _Ding!_

"And good riddance," Ryoko commented.

* * *

With Ash in the lead, everyone walked up to Professor Oak's front door. Ash rung the doorbell(AN: or in case he doesn't have one, knocked ^_^;) and waited. Nothing. He rung the doorbell again. This time he heard some commotion inside.

_Clunk_. "No, don't do that!" the professor's voice growled. "Stop! Someone's at the door!" _Crash_. "I said no!" _Crash, slam!_ "Muk, get off!" After a bit more ruckus, Prof. Oak got the front door open. He stood alone. "Oh Ash, hi."

"Hi, Professor Oak," Ash replied. "Are you ok?" 

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. "Just fine. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I came to see if I could ask you for a favor."

"Oh? What can I- _Ah!_" Muk ran into the professor knocking him over. "_Muk!_" Prof. Oak attempted to push the sludge off. Ash sweatdropped.

Back inside the professor's lab, Washu told Prof. Oak the situation. Ryo-Ohki didn't want to pay attention to that, though. She leaned back on Sasami's shoulder to get a view of Pikachu, who wasn't paying her any mind. She couldn't understand him. She showed no dislike towards him, only became aggressive once when she first got here, and tried everything to extract a positive response from him. A small meow escaped as she lowered her head, but that turned out to be a bad move as she lost her balance and fell back to the floor.

Sasami instantly turned around. "Ryo-Ohki!" She knelt down as the creature shook her head. "Are you okay?" The cat-thing nodded, though not over-gleeful.

Misty leaned over the pair. "Hey Sasami..." She gazed up at the sound of her name. "I've been meaning to ask you, what is that thing, anyway?"

Washu answered before Sasami could. "That _thing_, my dear, is Ryo-Ohki." Both of them looked at her as Sasami stood up, placing the _thing_ on her shoulder. "And _she_ is a Cabbit, a one-of-a-kind creation of my design." That last part came out a bit egotisticly, not on purpose of course.

"Really?" Professor Oak asked. He leaned in for a closer inspection. "Hmm... How intriguing..." He started fiddling with the fur on her head.

Trying not to show her impatience, Ayeka interrupted the moment. "So anyway professors," she started, "How likely is it that we can get home?"

Prof. Oak stood up straight. "Oh, very likely," he said. Washu suddenly sensed something very powerful, yet strangely familiar too. She looked away, unbeknownst to everbody else. "It may take a while for me to get together all the things you'll need, but... yes," he nodded smiling. "I think I've got everything."

"Take your time," Washu told him, now out of her trance. "There's something I've got to do first." Everybody gazed at her. "I'll be back later." Without another word, she opened a portal to some island. Actually, it was the same one Sasami remembered seeing in her dream. Prof. Oak easily identified it as Lightning Island. She stepped through and it closed behind her before anyone could try and follow.

Umm, okay... "So, what now?" asked Ash.

"Now, we'll have to wait, I suppose." The others looked when Ryoko spoke. She stretched. "Well, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." She floated towards the wall and vanished.

"Alright. I'll go wait at home, then." Ash walked away with Pikachu.

Ryo-Ohki sighed again, but this time Sasami saw her do it. "What's the matter, Ryo-Ohki?" She looked at where the cabbit was facing, and just caught sight of Pikachu's ears disappear down the stairs. "Ohh... You really like him, huh?" Ryo-Ohki nodded half-heartedly. She really felt sorry for her. They were going to go home soon, and most likely wouldn't see him again. If they were going to get together, it had to be soon. Sasami giggled. "Well, don't you worry, Ryo-Okhi." The cabbit turned to her. "'Cause I got a plan..."

* * *

A little bit later at Ash's house, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi had found the television. Lucky for them, this place had animated soap operas with wierd little creatures too. Who knows what they'd get into if there wasn't. But Ash couldn't understand what people saw in those shows. He lost interest five minutes into it and decided to play his gameboy.

"I can't believe you have to do this," a depressive overacting female voice said on the tv.

"I'll be alright," a deep, soothing male voice replied. "But before I go, I must tell you that-"

"No," she teared. "No don't say it..."

"I... I love you, Kasumi."

"Oh, Satoshi..." Cheesy love music started playing causing Ayeka and Mihoshi to cry. Ryoko had trouble holding back tears herself.

"Oh, come on!" Ash yelled at his gameboy. "One more...! Come on, come on, come on- _Yes!_" He jumped up, throwing his hands in the air. "Woo-hoo! I caught Moltres!"

"Pika _pika!_" Pikachu exclaimed from his shoulder. Hey, there's more than one way to train for the Pokemon League you know.

After being sure to save, Ash turned the gameboy off. He went to head to his room, but stopped when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it up. There stood Sasami. "Sasami?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "But I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Pika?" Pikachu repeated. Sasami stepped to the side, revealing a little girl no older than five or six... or was it a little girl? Her clothes were plain enough, but it was odd. She was almost completely covered in brown fur. She kinda resembled... nah, it couldn't be her. But, Ryo-Ohki _was_ noticeably absent.

Ash was about to speak when Pikachu left his shoulder and stood at the girl's feet. "Pika?" She knelt down with a huge smile, and started petting him between the ears. He closed his eyes as he let her rub his head. "Pi_ka_chu..." He smiled.

She ecstaticly meowed at him. _Meowed?_ Ash and Pikachu were shocked to say the least. "I'd like you to meet Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami giggled. At this, Pikachu freaked and jumped behind Ash's legs quicker than any other living thing possibly could. Surprised and saddened, tears collected under Ryo-Ohki's eyes. After a few sniffs, she stood and turned her back to them. Her hands went straight to her eyes.

Ash just melted at the sight right then and there, but Pikachu found himself fighting an internal war. It wasn't her fault, all she tried to do was pet him... But _this was Ryo-Ohki_, and his instincts told him to be _very_ afraid of her. He didn't know what to do. Though his mind wasn't able to make itself up, his body had come to a decision. A single yellow foot came out from behind Ash. "Pika-Chupi?"

Ryo-Ohki turned back around as an extra sniff got out. Still wavering, Pikachu brought his other foot out. She sniffled and meowed questioningly. Pikachu soon found himself shakily walking up to her. Her face brightened and she gave another questioning meow. He stopped at her feet. "Pikachu...?" he asked. Cautiously, she knelt down and carefully started petting him again. Pikachu's body relaxed and he began smiling again. Ryo-Ohki instantly beamed as Sasami laughed.

"See Ash?" Misty came up behind him, grinning smugly. "I told you they really liked each other." Ash couldn't respond. He was too busy smiling at seeing Pikachu and Ryo-Ohki, together.

* * *

Time passed much too slowly for Ash. Ryo-Ohki, back in cabbit form, had a charming conversation with Pikachu. At least Ash hoped they did. Who knows what they said. The three girls had taken over the tv and, as was his luck, there was a marathon of that show they were watching. Too bored to play his gameboy, Ash forced himself to watch it with them.

"Kasumi, don't run away from me!" a gruff voice on the tv said. It obviously _wasn't_ Satoshi.

"No! Let go!" she replied, still horribly overacting. "I have to try and help him!"

"Don't bother," the guy replied. "Kenji is dead. I know because _I_ killed him."

"Takeshi, how could you?" DUN-DUN-DUN. Hmm, maybe this stuff wasn't half bad after all.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise. It was too quiet for the others to care, but Pikachu heard it. "Pi?" He looked up behind him. "Pipi-Kachu!" They others turned around.

"Miss Washu!" Ayeka exclaimed. Sasami stepped in and lit up upon seeing her.

"The one and only!" she said.

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Sasami asked excitedly.

"It sure does." She nodded.

"Alright!" Ryoko exlcaimed. "I'll go get Tenchi!" She started floating away.

"You will not!" Ayeka retorted. "You keep away from him!" She ran out after her. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki followed as did Pikachu.

Ash went to go after them, but was stopped by Washu. "Ash, wait," her voice went dead serious. "I need to talk to you."

Taking the cue, he settled and looked down at her. Her face was equally critical. "About what?"

She watched the door. "About Pikachu." Ash began to worry. Was there something wrong with him? She crossed her arms. "During my examination, I observed some very odd readings from him, but until now, I couldn't place what it was." She put her arms down and released a small breath. "All I can tell you for certain, is that the eletricity in his body is exactly the same as one other here. The one you know as Zapdos, the god of thunder."

Some shock slipped out as Ash's eyes and mouth opened a bit more than normal. She eyed him. "Ash, your Pikachu is _not_ an ordinary Pikachu, or pokemon, for that matter." She looked forward. "I have no idea what it means, but I think it would be wise for you to keep a close eye on him." Then she walked away, leaving Ash totally dumb-founded.

* * *

Finally, everyone got to Professor Oak's lab. He was finishing fiddling with the contraption he and Washu put together. It was basically two mainframe-like towers completely covered in buttons, knobs, switches, and lights, with an archway, obviously the portal itself. Ryoko made sure Mihoshi wouldn't get near it to mess it up, but I'm not sure if I should say what she did.

Prof. Oak got up and sighed, his expression was not a good one. "I don't understand it."

Washu walked up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he responded. "It should be working. I followed your directions exactly."

Washu meandered around the machine. "Hmm..." She checked over every switch, button, and knob. "Oh, here's the problem." She reached up and flipped a switch. "You were basing the dimensional transverser on the fact that we could directly input our destination."

She reached over and turned a knob and pressed a button. "We don't know where our home is in relation to this plane, so the machine is gonna have to do some searching for us." She flipped a few more switches.

Everyone gave their passive, "Ohh..."

"Here we go." She flipped one final switch, marked 'On/Off', and the machine sprung to life. In the archway was a view of deep space.

"Hey Washu, what's going on?" Ryoko complained. "That's not home!"

"Ryoko, weren't you listening?" Washu sighed. "I said we need to search for home, I can't turn directly to it. It shouldn't take too long though."

A red spaceship came into view. Inside the ship, five people noticed the archway. "Hey Gene, what is that?" A small boy in front asked.

"I don't know, Jim..." The guy behind him turned between the two females on his sides. "Sazuka? Aysha? Any ideas?" Suddenly the portal disappeared.

"It seamed to be an interdimensional portal," a female said from behind him. She was in a tube filled with water, dressed in one cheesy bikini. "However it got there, it's completely gone now."

"Oh. Okay then," Gene said, focusing ahead. "Plot in a course, Melfina. The Galactic Lei-Line awaits!"

Back in the lab, Washu continued flipping switches and turning knobs. In the archway appeared another image, one that was unmistakeably Tenchi's house. Everybody was relieved at the sight of it. "Finally..." Ayeka sighed.

"Home..." Sasami muttered.

While saying their good-bye's, Tenchi's group stepped through the portal one-by-one. As Sasami and Ryo-Ohki went through it, Pikachu jumped up to them. He didn't go through, but he wanted to get as close as possible. Ryo-Ohki left her spot on Sasami's shoulder and stood face to face with Pikachu. "Pika, Pika-Chupi..." He started crying. She meowed back with tears as well.

Washu, the last one left, smiled at Ash and his group. "Well, I guess one would say this is the end." She turned to face the portal, but looked back with a grin. "But, as I like to say... There's no need for an ending." She stepped through, and turned completely around. The portal started fading away. "See ya..." The machine shutdown. Was what she said a good thing? Well, they were considered friends. Hopefully, they would see each other again.

* * *

That night at Washu's laboratory, Washu sat on her floating cusion, unable to sleep. Actually, I'm not even really sure if she does. Professor Oak had given her a bunch of information about pokemon, plus she was able to get a download of the data in Ash's pokedex. Needless to say, she had plenty of stuff to do to keep herself busy for a while.

Washu was so intent on typing on her computer that she didn't even notice when Sasami entered. She walked up carrying a cup of of green liquid. "Washu?"

Sasami startled her, but quickly recovered. "Sasami, what are you doing up?"

She offered the cup to her. "I couldn't sleep and thought you might want some tea." Washu gratefuly took the cup and turned back to her computer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking over the pokemon data they gave me. Those things are quite interesting to say the least." Sasami gazed at the screen not expeting to see anything interesting, but what she saw made her gasp, even though she didn't understand why. Washu noticed her sudden shock and looked at the screen.

On the screen was a picture of a pokemon, the one Ash saw flying by a rainbow on his very first day of pokemon training. Today, it's known as Ho-Oh. "What is that?"

"I know what it is..." A female voice spoke gravely in her head. This one was a bit older than Washu's.

"What? Tsunami? What is it?"

The multi-colored wings were the clue she needed. "It is known as a Pheonix, a god with the ability to give and take life with the slightest touch of it's fire." Knowing the information put Sasami slightly at ease, but she was far from calm. Tsunami stayed deathly serious. "Sasami, if it's in that world also, then Washu was right, this is not the end. It is only the beginning..."

Well, how was that? Interesting, huh? This concludes the first episode. While waiting for the next chapter, please enjoy the quasi-feature 'The Dark Pokemon'(it's not out yet). It's kinda part of the story, even though I started it before this one and it doesn't really include anything from Tenchi. After that's done, I'll start the second episode. Oh, if you didn't get that Outlaw Star cameo, you've really missed out on one cool show.


End file.
